Aberration
by xDarkAmethyst
Summary: "By the time you find this journal, I'll probably already be dead. Don't worry about me, just please... show this to anyone you can. Share this story in as many ways and to as many people as you can. Don't let my efforts be in vain. Let them know... that the Slenderman is real."
1. Entry 01

Entry 01  
Unknown date

Have you ever felt alone? Ignored? Shunned? Unappreciated? Do you ever feel like you just don't belong here?

Well, that was me. I never felt truly at home no matter where I was. Not with my family, not with my friends. I was a stranger with all of them. I didn't belong with anyone.

That's why I was nearly ecstatic when I found my own place after graduation. I finally had something to call my own, where no one could make me feel like a foreigner. Everything here was mine, and I determined how things went. I could do what I wanted, when I wanted and how I wanted.

In order to keep up with bills and afford my own wants, I got a job at a nearby supermarket as a cashier. Of course, I didn't like it. I didn't like being around people. I wanted to be alone at my apartment in my room with a book or a nice game to pass time. I didn't like being around all of these strangers.

Eventually, I paid off my rent. I quit my job and sealed myself off in my room. Over time, all of my friends stopped coming over or calling. All but one. She was persistent; called every day at the same time for the same number of times. No matter how much I ignored her visits and calls, she still kept coming back. I guess that's what you would call a 'true friend', but I still didn't want anything to do with her or the outside world. All I needed was this apartment.

Then, it happened.

It was a cold, rainy night in the middle of autumn. What the date was, I don't even know. I stopped keeping track of that months ago. I was in the kitchen warming myself a nice, instant dinner in the microwave when I caught sight of something outside.

Amidst the darkness of the streets below, I thought I saw a silhouette standing across the street in the distance. It had the physique of a man… or so it seemed like it. He was facing me. Something about him, despite what little information I could gather about him, was unnerving. I wasn't even sure if there really was a man standing there - or anyone at all, for that matter. Nor was I positive that they were looking at me. They could have just been looking in my general direction at someone or something else.

Regardless of all of that, he scared me. I couldn't make out any details on him at all, just the fact that he was there. With a bright flash of lightning, he disappeared. I stood there for several more minutes trying to make sense of my sudden paranoia. Had there really even been anything there?

Eventually, I managed to convince myself that there hadn't been. I was tired and had simply imagined someone standing there.

After that encounter I found myself constantly paranoid. It wasn't enough to disrupt my everyday life - or what little there was in my daily activities - but it was still there, in the very back of my mind. I kept reminding myself how stupid it was to be this way, even if just a little. I was an anti-social nobody who holed herself up in her apartment and didn't have any contact with anyone. Why would someone be after me, of all people?

I convinced myself yet again that it had all been my imagination, and that the paranoia was all in my head. It would go away soon, and everything would be back to normal.

It didn't.

I saw him again that night, standing in the same place as the night before. I still couldn't make out anything on him, but that time I KNEW he was there. Just standing there. Unmoving. Looking in my direction. I know he was looking at me. Somehow I just do.

I stood there staring at him while he stared back. What was he doing out there in the cold? Was he waiting for someone? Had he mistaken me for someone he knew?

A car drove by, and when the headlights shone on the place where he had been standing, he was gone. I continued to stare at the spot even after the car had driven far away down the street. Once again, he had appeared. Once again, he had disappeared as soon as light touched his position. Did that mean that he was a figment of my imagination? Yeah, that was it. He had to be.

Once again the paranoia returned. All through the next day I felt as though I were being watched. It felt like someone was IN here with me, watching. Waiting. Waiting for what? I don't know. But I know that something is going on. I can feel it.

I dug this journal out and decided to start writing out my thoughts each day in an attempt to sort everything out. Maybe this way I can make sense of everything and shake off this ever-increasing paranoia. It never leaves. I never feel safe, no matter how obvious it is that I am. What's worse, I can't get my mind off of him. I think about him all day, every day. Just standing outside my apartment in that one spot. Watching.

What does he want? Maybe tonight I'll go out there and ask him.


	2. Entry 02

Entry 02  
Unknown date

I saw him again tonight.

I waited by the window to see if he would show up again. Even after it happening so many times now, I'm still trying to convince myself that I'm just imagining all of this, so I waited by the window in hopes that I wouldn't see him.

I did.

He stood in the same place, but this time he appeared a little later than every other night. The time differed by about ten minutes. I don't know if I should be disturbed by this or not. The fact that he appeared at a different time would be proof that this is real, after all, wouldn't it? There's a part of me that really doesn't want that. But I still want to know.

After I saw him, I ran outside to see if I could catch him before he disappeared. I want to know why he stands outside my apartment every night. Maybe he's simply mistaking me for his girlfriend or something. That would be a relief, but if that was the case, I would certainly feel sorry for his girlfriend.

When I got outside, just as I had feared, he was gone. I stood there in the dark for several minutes afterward, glaring into the darkness in hopes that I would see him off in the distance. At least if I saw him walking away instead of merely disappearing, I would have further proof that this wasn't all in my head.

But I didn't.

He was just gone. Disappeared into thin air.

I couldn't help but feel angry. You come and stand outside of my home every night and stare at me like some sort of stalker, and then when I finally come outside to confront you, you leave? Is there something you're trying to hide from me? Do you not WANT me to talk to you? Are you in fact a stalker?

Are you human…?

Regardless of what he was, he's really starting to scare me. But I still want to know what he wants and why I'm the target of his stalking - if that really is the case. Maybe I should ask around the apartment to see if anyone knows anything about him. But then again, I have no description of him. All I know is that he's male - and I'm not sure how I even know that. The silhouette I see each night simply looks masculine.

I'm going to try and confront him again tomorrow. This time I'll wait for him outside.


	3. Entry 03

Entry 03  
Unknown date

It's almost time for him to appear. It's cold and rainy outside once again, but I'm not going to let that stop me. This time, I'm going to go outside and wait for him there. If he sees me standing right there when he comes, he'll have no choice but to talk to me. Then I can finally find out what's going on.

I hope he's just mistaking me for someone, or that he's lost and needs help finding someone or a certain place. Both of those would be honest, harmless mistakes. Everything would be okay if either was the case. But there's something that tells me it's not going to be. For once I hope my gut feeling is wrong.

Somehow it seems so much colder today than it has been. Maybe that's just my imagination. I'm going to go outside and wait for him now. I think I just saw a shadow beneath one of the streetlights.

* * *

I waited, but somehow he already knew. He didn't show up at his usual place across the street from my apartment. I stood there waiting for probably half an hour before I realized that he probably wasn't coming. People walking by asked me if I was lost, waiting for someone, or even if I needed a ride home. I waved all of them off and just waited. I stood there shivering in the cold for about another half hour before I spotted something out of the corner of my eye.

There was a playground to my left; the local playground for the kids in the city. Of course, no one was there now since it was probably around ten at night. But the playground itself wasn't my concern at the moment. I was worried about what I saw on the other side of it.

Standing in the darkness just outside of the woods on the other side, shrouded in darkness, was none other than the very figure I had been waiting for. When I saw him, a horrible chill ran down my spine, and I found myself frozen in place.

Had he been standing there this whole time...?

My fear prevented me from opening my mouth to speak. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't say anything. I couldn't call out to him, I couldn't tell at him, I couldn't do anything. So I just stood there staring at him like a deer caught in headlights.

He didn't move an inch the the several minutes that we stared at each other. However, this time I was able to make out something new. Against the dark contrast of the pitch black woods behind him, I made out something white and red. It took me a few minutes to realize that the red was a tie, which meant the white was a shirt. Upon further examination, I realized that he was wearing a simple black suit with a red tie. This confirmed my thoughts that the figure is male.

After a few more moments, I don't know if it was my imagination, or if it really happened, but he moved. I saw him move. It was the slightest movement one could make - almost like a twitch, if I had to describe it in some way. It was so subtle that I'm sure I must have imagined it, but regardless of whether or not he really did, an ice cold fear suddenly gripped me along with the paranoia that he might start toward me, and I ran all the way back to my apartment without looking back.

I still don't know who he is or what he wants, but somehow I'm certain now that it's not good. I'm not safe. I should tell the people in my apartment about him. Maybe someone else as seen him as well. Maybe they know him.

My head is starting to hurt. I think I'll call it a night for now.


End file.
